ujian
by naruimy
Summary: mau tau gimana kelakukan luffy dkk pas ujian? baca aja.  don t like? don t read it. oneshort fic. and my first fic in this fandom.


Desclaimer : Eiichiro Oda

Warning: typo, gaje, OOC ?

First fic di fandom ini. Karena berhubung sedang ujian, jadi judulnya sama dengan yang sedang dialami. Hehe. RnR please?

**

* * *

Ujian**

Pagi itu adalah hari pertama dimana mulainya ujian Semester Genap. Murid-murid SMA East Blue sedang sibuk-sibuknya belajar. Terutama di kelas XII C. Kelas yang paling terkenal dengan 'Troublemaker'. Kelas itu diisi oleh anak-anak yang bisa dibilang lain daripada yang lain.

"Hoi, hidung badut. Nanti kalau ujian bagi jawabanmu, ya!" kata Luffy.

"Enak saja kau, karet. Salahmu sendiri enggak belajar!"

"Haaah.. Dasar pelit!" Luffy menjitak Buggy yang berada di depannya.

"Dasar kau karet kolor!"

"Daripada kau, Badut norak!"

"Eh, dimana-mana yang jadi badut dandanannya harus heboh! Karet kolor bodoh!" maki Buggy, yang bercita-cita jadi badut.

"Salahmu juga, cita-cita kok jadi badut!"

"Apa katamu?" Buggy marah.

"Apa?" balas Luffy tak mau kalah.

Buggy dan Luffy saling adu mata. Mata mereka bertatapan tajam, lama sekali. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Aduh!" kata Buggy.

"Horee.. Aku menang! Hahaha.. Rasakan itu, Badut norak!"

"Aku kan kelilipan! Mana sah itu?" Buggy gak terima.

"Sah!"

"Enggak!"

"Sah!"

"Enggakkk!"

_BUAK!_ Nami memukul kepala mereka berdua pakai sepatu. "Sadar gak sih, kalian malah bikin orang lain jadi gak bisa belajar!"

"Hah, dari sononya gak bisa, ya gak bisa," kata Luffy sambil memegangi kepalanya.

_JDUAK!_ Kembali sepatu Nami mendarat di kepala Luffy. "Awas, kalau kau bilang sekali lagi!"

Luffy memonyongkan bibirnya. Nami kembali ke tempat duduknya ketika Moria si guru killer memasuki kelas mereka.

"Barang yang tidak berhubungan dengan ujian segera singkirkan! Dan tas kalian kumpulkan ke depan! Kishishishishi," Moria ngakak gaje.

"Yah, si Bayangan Gendut yang masuk. Dia kan matanya tajam. Gimana mau nyontek?" kata Luffy sewot sendiri.

"Makanya, belajar," ujar Buggy tiba-tiba.

"Kayak yang ngomong itu belajar aja. Kamu kan taunya cuma liat buku alias ngopek terus kalau udah besar jadi badut!"

"Karet kolor sia..." Buggy tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena sepatu kiri Moria sudah menempel di kepalanya.

"Bwahahahahahahaha.. Keren.." kata Usoop.

"Diam!" Kemudian sepatu kanan Moria menempel di hidung Usoop. "Kishishishi.. Nah, ini soal kalian. Jangan ribut dan jangan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu. Atau sesuatu akan menempel di kepala kalian. Kishishishi…" Moria ngakak gaje (lagi).

Tik..Tik..Tik..

Keheningan itu hanya bertahan selama 3 menit.

"Waduh.. Ini bahasa apaan, sih?" tanya Nami bingung.

"Ini bahasa hewan yang mana lagi?" tanya Chopper.

"Ini pasti bukan soal tata boga!" Sanji kesal setengah berbisik.

"Oii, Robin ini soal apa sih?" Zoro bertanya pada Robin.

"Ehmm.. Aku cuma bisa baca _Poneglyph _sama bahasa Indonesia aja," jawab Robin.

"Yohohoho.. Payah! Ehm, coba kulihat soal ini.. Ow, aku kan tidak punya mata. Yohoho.. _Skull joke_!" kata Brook sambil nyengir.

"Bwahahahahaha!" Luffy, Chopper, Usoop, dan juga Franky tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kwartet bodoh," gumam Nami.

_Buak! Buak! Buak! Syut! _Empat benda berbeda telah melayang ke tempat Luffy, Chopper, Usoop, dan Franky. Luffy mendapat sepatu kanan Moria, Chopper mendapat sepatu kiri, Franky mendapat pengahapus papan tulis di keningnya, sedangkan Usoop mendapat baju dalam Moria di keningnya.

"Oii! Aku bukan jemuran!" teriak Usoop nanar.

"Kishishishi.. Kalian rasakan itu anak-anak! Yang membantah akan mendapat lebih banyak barang," kata Moria.

"Maniak," bisik Luffy.

"Gila lempar," balas Usoop.

"Takuuuuuutttttt," Chopper berkata seperti ingin menangis. "Bau sepatunya!"

"Lebih bau baju dalamnya! Sebulan gak pernah dicuci kayaknya! Huwaaaa…Aku enggak nangis kok," kata Franky gaje.

"Kishishishi.. Masih mau?"

"Enggaakkkk!" sahut mereka bersamaan.

"Cepat kerjakan. Tinggal 45 menit lagi. Kishishishi," Moria ketawa gaje (lagi!)

Lalu kelas itu seketika menjadi hening. Bukan karena mereka serius mengerjakan soal ujian yang ada di depannya. Tapi, karena semuanya tertidur di meja. Enggak ngerti bahasa soal ujian mereka.

Tik..Tik..Tik..

"Eh, ini kan soal bahasa Inggris," Luffy memecah keheningan.

Sontak seluruh murid di kelas itu bangun. "Tau darimana?"

"Ini, tadi gak sengaja baca mata pelajarannya. Bahasa Inggris," kata Luffy polos.

_Brak!_ Seluruh kelas baru menyadari kebodohan mereka. Akhirnya mereka serius mengerjakan soal ujian itu. Kelas kembali hening.

Tik..Tik..Tik..

_Pruueett…_

"Suara apaan, tuh?" tanya Usoop. Hidungnya yang panjang langsung goyang-goyang.

Semua sibuk mencari asal suara. Sedangkan Moria malah tertidur sambil berpose pura-pura baca koran. Padahal ilernya sudah berjatuhan kemana-mana.

"Nami! Kau yang kentut kan?" tuduh Usoop.

"Bukan tauk!" Nami langsung menjitak kepala Usoop.

"Seenaknya saja menuduh Nami~Swwann," Sanji menendang Usoop.

"Tunggu. Memang bukan Nami yang kentut," kata Chopper tiba-tiba. "Tapi,"

Semua mengikuti arah mata Chopper. Dan sampailah mereka kepada sosok yang tidak pernah (bahkan dalam mimpi pun) di bayangkan. Robin. Sedang nyengir gaje.

"Robin?" tanya Usoop tak percaya.

"Robin~Chan?"

"Kau?"

"Uapppa!"

"No!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Arrgggghhh!"

"Jiahahaha…"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan gaje dari berbagai sudut. Seperti teriakan dari Buggy, Alvida, Flaminggo, dan anggota kelas yang lainnya. Yang anehnya, Moria malah tidak terbangun sama sekali.

"DIAM!" Nami berteriak. "Robin, kau ken-kentut?"

"Hehehe.." Robin nyengir. "Iya,"

"AAARRRGGHGHHHH!"

"KYAA!"

"Tidak!"

Dan teriakan-teriakan gaje itu kembali dimulai. Nami memukul kepalanya. Mungkin gara-gara Robin makan jamur yang salah tadi pagi. Jadi sampai aneh begini.

"Yak. Cukup. Kumpulkan sekarang," Moria berkata tiba-tiba dengan mata merah karena baru bangun tidur.

Seketika kelas langsung hening.

"Yah, pak.. Belum selesai,"

"Musibah lo deh. Kishishishishi," Moria tertawa gaje (lagi!) sambil mengambil paksa lembar-lembar jawaban mereka.

"Pak.. Belum selesai tuh,"

"Pak, bentar aja.. Ngisi nama kok.. Yah, Pak,"

Kemudian yang terdengar hanya rintihan para murid kelas XII C dan tawa gaje milik Moria.

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

Gimana? Ancur banget yah?

Yah, kira-kira gitu deh.. kalo Luffy dkk di suruh ujian. Aneh ya? Gomen.. Tapi, tetep review ya..

Hehe..


End file.
